Abduction
by MariPessoa
Summary: Poderia um pesadelo se tornar real? O dela se tornou quando o viu. Aqueles cabelos brancos que a perseguiam a anos. Sempre em sua mente. Dois universos paralelos, distantes um do outro. A guerra marca o planeta Eva, onde há luta por liberdade enquanto a paz reina na Terra. Em meio a isso eles se encontram. Inuyasha precisava da sacerdotisa para ajudar seu planeta. Iria levá-la! UA.
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

**1870, 22 de março: Japão.**

Chovia na Terra naquela noite. A camuflagem perfeita que ele precisava. Era necessária velocidade para chegar a ela, sua preocupação era palpável, pois sabia que aquele momento sua preciosa precisava dele. Ele tinha prometido estar ao seu lado quando acontecesse e sabia que a hora era aquela. Ela estava dando luz a seu filho.

Rapidamente pousou a nave longe dos olhos do vilarejo e correu para a cabana de sua amada, ficava um pouco longe das outras, na mata. Ouviu os gritos de agonia, estava atrasado afinal. Entrou com um estrondo dentro do recinto perguntando por ela. Uma mulher, a irmã da sua amada, o pede para ficar quieto e esperar. E ele espera.

Quando achou que não ia mais aguentar ouve o choro. O bebê! Finalmente o tormento acabou, ele pensa. A mesma mulher que o acalmou pede para que ele entre.

- Está bem, Izayoi? – Ela sente a preocupação em sua voz.

- Fraca, mas bem... Nosso filho, ele parece com você. – Sua voz demonstrava sua fraqueza, mas tudo que importava era que segurava seu bebê no colo – Venha vê-lo, meu amor.

Ao se aproximar da amada então ele percebe a semelhança e ri. Afinal era seu, as orelhas no topo da cabeça não negavam, eram caninas. Pegou-o em seus braços e beijou seus dois tesouros. E então a dor o atingiu pelas costas. Não teve tempo de se virar, segurou o bebê que recomeçou a chorar e viu. Ali estava seus perseguidores, antes companheiros. Ele troca um ultimo olhar com sua amada e percebe, tarde demais que ela também foi atingida.

O horror lhe marca a expressão, seguido de ódio. O rosto antes belo se transforma, seus olhos ficam vermelhos, os caninos alongam. Segurando a herança de Izayoi nos braços, ele ataca.

Kikyou ajudou a irmã, já que ela era a única que sabia o segredo da mais velha. Quando acabou ela se dirigiu aos fundos para o poço para lavar as mãos e a tesoura usada no parto. Foi quando ouviu a ira no grito do cunhado, as explosões, viu as luzes. Sem pensar duas vezes ela corre.

A cena que viu quando chegou a horrorizou, sua bela irmã morta na cama, sangue fluindo de sua barriga. E aqueles monstros, todos mortos em poças de sangue, em meio deles ela viu Inu no Taisho ferido e sem forças, segurando seu sobrinho. Então ele falou:

- Devo ir. Vou leva-lo em segurança. Não achei que eles me achariam, Kikyou... Não teria vindo... – Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos – Vou voltar à nave. Tenho que voltar...

Ela o apoiou durante todo o caminho. Os dois choravam pela perda, juntos, abraçados. Ela sabia que não podia ficar com o bebê. Ele seria rejeitado, não era desse planeta. Sua irmã havia explicado quando disse que estava grávida, ela iria com o seu amante para o seu mundo. Na época, Kikyou não entendia o significado de planetas e universo, mas aprendeu rápido. Entendeu.

- Qual será seu nome? – Ela pergunta, ajudando os dois a entrarem, segurando o bebê em despedida.

- Será Inuyasha.

**Minha primeira fic. Espero que alguém goste, se sim manda uma review dizendo o que achou! :D**

**Não demorarei a postar novos capítulos, estou muito empolgada com essa história e espero que dê certo.**

**Enfim, primeiro capítulo on. Segundo em processo! Hehe :D**

**Beijos pra quem ler! ;*****


	2. Capítulo 2: Sonhos

**Capítulo 2: Sonhos**

**2014, Tokyo**

Kagome acordou de supetão, suando frio. Era a terceira vez naquele mês. Sempre a mesma coisa, começava o pesadelo e em seguida quando ela tentava acordar sentia seu corpo preso, visitara médicos e os mesmos diziam que ela sofria de "pânico do sono". Uma coisa horrível de se conviver, ela sentia. Sempre que tinha o pesadelo ela sofria do mal. Viu no relógio em sua cabeceira que ainda eram 3:14h da madrugada. Olhou para os lados e reconheceu suas colegas de quarto e amigas dormindo em suas camas.

Rin e Sango estudavam com ela na Universidade de Tokyo, as duas cursavam Administração e se conheceram no curso. Kagome conhecia Sango há anos, do tempo de escola. No inicio eram só as duas dividindo um pequeno apartamento no campus da universidade, mas quando Rin pediu auxilio as duas prontamente a ajudaram. Kagome estava na metade do curso de Geologia, que ela amava. Seu sonho era trabalhar com escavações e conhecer vários países.

Ela suspirou, sabendo que ia ser difícil voltar a dormir e começou a pensar no pesadelo. Sempre se passava em uma parte da universidade, antes era sempre na escola que estudava. Ao conversar com sua psicóloga, ela lhe disse que o local vinha do fato da garota passar mais tempo nele. Enfim, depois que começava ela perambulava pelo pátio vazio, se perguntando onde estavam todos. E como sempre, ela sentia que estava em perigo, uma sensação de perseguição a assolava e as luzes apareciam. Luzes azuis e verdes, atrás dela e ela corria, corria e corria.

Chegava sempre em algum beco sem saída, esperava e aqueles seres apareciam. Uns tinham formas de insetos, outros pareciam animais mais comuns e uns eram até humanoides, mas todos seguravam armas e falavam em uma língua que ela não entendia. Mas eram claras suas intenções, levá-la dali. E então ele sempre aparecia.

Um anjo (ela considerava), ele tinha cabelos brancos e por incrível que pareça, orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça. Ele fala, mas ela nunca entende. Ele segura sua mão e passa pelos monstros com ela no encalço, e eles correm mais uma vez e se escondem em uma das salas de aula. Ela queria perguntar quem ele era e porque a estava ajudando, mas sua voz nunca saia e ela se limitava a olhá-lo enquanto ele se limitava a olhá-la. Às vezes ele até chegava a lhe sorri, mas no sonho que tivera a pouco ele só tinha preocupação no rosto. E, como sempre, eles são encontrados e ela acorda. _Sempre a mesma coisa_, ela pensa enquanto o sono chega novamente.

No dia seguinte, Kagome acordou sentindo como se não tivesse dormindo nada. Deu bom dia a suas colegas e seguiram para as aulas na Universidade, que não ficava longe do seu apartamento. Era um lugar enorme e cheio de cursos. As três conversavam banalidades ao toparam com um amigo.

- Bom dia, garotas lindas do meu coração! – Ele tinha um belo sorriso e era bem galante quando queria. Seu nome era Miroku, eles tinham feito amizade na Universidade mesmo, ele era estudante de física. A amizade com as garotas começou quando ele "acidentalmente" passou a mão na bunda da Sango durante uma festa.

- Já bajulando, querido? – Ironizou Sango – Deu em cima de quantas garotas essa manhã?

- Assim me ofende, Sango! – Fingiu tristeza e fez um biquinho.

- Até parece que não! Enfim quais os planos para a nossa sexta maravilhosa? – Rin era uma menina simples, mas sempre gostou de se reunir com as pessoas.

Enquanto os três se entrosavam, Kagome suspirava. Só queria poder voltar para a cama e dormir mais tarde, mas pelo visto seus queridinhos iriam leva-la pra sair.

- Está quieta, tudo bem Kagome? – Miroku a olhou meio preocupado.

- Só não dormi direito – Ela sorriu.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco e então cada um se dirigiu para suas respectivas salas de aula. Kagome passou o primeiro tempo inteiro lembrando-se do sonho e pensando no seu salvador. Era estranho, mas sempre que acontecia dela sonhar com ele, ela tinha essa estranha sensação de conforto e segurança. Mesmo com todos os monstros estranhos que a perseguiam de noite, sempre tinha o seu "anjo" para resgata-la.

_Affe, quê que eu tô pensando? É só um sonho Kagome_.

- PARA DE ENCHER O SACO! – Inuyasha gritou para seu meio irmão mais velho.

- Eu já disse, não importa o quanto você grite, você ainda vai – Sesshoumaru respondeu em seu usual tom de indiferença.

- E eu já disse que não importa quantas vezes você faça essa cara de cuzão, eu-não-vou! – O mais novo rebateu, sua raiva transparecendo.

Sesshoumaru tinha chamado para discutir o plano de ação com Inuyasha novamente, ele só tinha uma missão, localizar e trazer a sacerdotisa para Eva antes de Naraku a descobrir. Seu informante havia lhe avisado sobre a mulher alguns dias atrás, quando ouviu Naraku mandar um de seus tenentes reunir os melhores homens para a caçada.

- Você percebe que essa pode ser nossa única chance, _querido irmão_? – A ultima parte foi dita com em certo tom. – Ela pode ser nossa salvação, Inuyasha. Temos que pegá-la antes! E também, não podemos mais segurar o exercito de Naraku aqui em Eva, precisamos que ir aos extremos e arriscar ir até a Terra. - Sesshoumaru tentava convencê-lo.

- E você acha que eu não sei disso? Sou tão líder quanto você. Porque vai você até a Terra e arrisca esse seu rabo nessa viagem por lá? – Uma veia saltava do seu pescoço, tamanha era sua raiva.

- Porque precisa ser você, porque eu sou o mais velho, sou um melhor líder, eu fundei essa resistência e sou seu general e você vai me obedecer! – Sesshoumaru perdia a paciência e seu corpo começou a aumentar, seus caninos a alongar e seus olhos a avermelhar.

- Feh, eu vou. – _Antes que você me esmague. _ Responde, emburrado.

E Sesshoumaru começou a diminuir de tamanho e se acalmar.

No outro dia estava tudo preparado. Para se locomoverem de Eva para a Terra era necessário o uso de uma nave e existiam muito poucas delas em Eva, a maioria estava em posse do maldito ditador que comandava as Milícias. Naraku havia aparecido em Eva um pouco antes de Inuyasha nascer e desde então assumindo o controle do pequeno e único continente habitável do planeta. Ninguém sabe ao certo de onde ele apareceu, ou o porquê, só o que a Resistencia poderia saber era que ele era injusto e que devia ser destronado.

Passaram-se vinte e quatro anos desde o dia da morte dos pais de Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru observava enquanto seu meio-irmão se preparava para a viagem. Depois de muita luta e conflito o animalzinho decidiu ir.

- Já sabe o que fazer não é?- Sesshoumaru perguntou enquanto Inuyasha organizava a mochila.

- Sei, sei...- Ele respondeu sem olhar para o irmão, colocando a mochila no ombro e embarcando na nave.

Sesshoumaru deu as costas a ele e foi embora sem dizer uma palavra de despedida, ele tinha uma missão e só isso.

_Porque ele sempre tem que agir como um bebê chorão?_

Sesshoumaru o tinha criado sozinho desde que seu pai apareceu na porta de casa, sangrando e ferido com um bebê em seus braços, depois de sua morte não foi fácil viver em Eva, principalmente com um recém-nascido pra criar. Ainda culpava um pouco Inuyasha pela morte de seu pai e sua infância difícil, mas não tinha tempo para tais sentimentos, tinha somente 17 anos quando começou a formar a resistência contra a ditadura de Naraku. Inuyasha tinha apenas cinco na época.

Mal tinha entrado em sua tenda e Kouga apareceu, seu espião mais confiável, fora ele que o informara da menina sacerdotisa.

- Sesshoumaru. – Disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia

- Quais são as novidades?- Ele perguntou e ignorou a reverencia com um gesto de sua mão.

- Ginta me informou que os suprimentos estão um pouco escassos e a água também, em breve terá que mandar um time para reunir alimentos. – Kouga também era bastante confiável, por isso era responsável por atualizar Sesshoumaru se houvesse qualquer problema.

- Entendo, mas isso não é nenhuma novidade, não é?- Ele respondeu em tom irônico

Depois que Eva começou a "morrer" tornando somente um continente habitável, os alimentos se esvaíram e houve escassez de água. Havia somente uma fonte d'água e era bem guardada pelos soldados de Naraku, não existiam muitos animais tornando a caça difícil, por isso dependiam de tudo o que conseguissem plantar (o que não era muito devido ao solo ácido).

- É só isso por hoje Kouga. Inuyasha já foi mandado a Terra para recuperar a sacerdotisa e traze-la até aqui. - Sesshoumaru disse enquanto olhava para o mapa e organizava um plano de ataque às Milícias para roubar suprimentos.

- Ele foi até lá? - Kouga perguntou um pouco surpreso.

- Ora é claro. Precisávamos agir rápido, ou Naraku poderia descobri-la. - Ele respondeu impaciente.

- Entendo. Posso me retirar?- Kouga pediu.

-Sim, pode. – Sesshoumaru respondeu sem se virar.

_Eu só espero que Inuyasha não faça nada muito estupido._

O aposento era escuro e silencioso, Naraku esperava por seu espião. Tinha que agir, mas tinha que ser no momento certo.

- Senhor - Disse o espião nas sombras

- Chegou finalmente? Como estão as coisas do lado de fora? – Ele perguntou

- Tudo como planejado senhor. Inuyasha partiu para Terra para achar a garota. – Respondeu o espião.

- Kukuku, tudo como planejado hein? – Naraku esperava por esse dia, finalmente achara a garota, tentara de tudo para trazê-la, mas todos os planos que fazia eram sabotados pela maldita Resistência. Seus guerreiros yokais sempre o frustravam por serem tão inúteis e por não conseguirem localizar Sesshoumaru e seu irmão.

- Finalmente vou poder por minhas mãos na menina e me livrar daquele moleque impertinente. Prepare os melhores guerreiros yokais e os mande seguir o rastro de Inuyasha. – Naraku pretendia se livrar de Inuyasha e capturar a sacerdotisa de uma só vez, tinha planos para ela e para a joia que segurava com tanta cobiça.

- Você tem se provado útil e digno de minha confiança. – Ele disse se referindo ao espião.

- É meu prazer servi-lo, meu senhor. – O espião respondeu.

Após um dia sufocante de aulas (as quais Kagome mal prestou atenção) os quatro amigos se reuniram para marcar como seria o happy hour com o resto do pessoal. Ficou marcado que cada um iria para seus apartamentos e depois de se arrumarem, se encontrariam na guarita principal.

Kagome resolveu vestir uma calça jeans simples, com alguns rasgados estrategicamente colocados, uma blusa de alcinha colada na cor verde musgo, uma bota de couro com um pequeno salto e resolveu levar também um casado de couro para combinar, algo bem simples já que eles só iriam se encontrar para ir em algum _pub_.

Rin como sempre apelou para um de seus vestidinhos estampados floral com um sandália sem salto, trançada de amarrar nas canelas e um casaquinho de _tweed_ beige.

Sango optou por uma calça preta _skinny_ e uma blusa rosa escuro de mangas ¾ e uma sapatilha de camurça preta.

Ao se arrumarem foram ao local de encontro ter com o resto dos amigos. Lá estavam Miroku com um jeans simples e uma blusa de mangas compridas azul escuro, e seu colega de quarto Houjo.

- O resto foi na frente, vocês demoraram bastante! – Riu-se o amigo guiando as amigas para a saída.

Seguiram para o _pub_ chamado A Universidade, cujo o nome gerava certas piadinhas sem sal tornando-se a favorita entre os universitários. O barzinho não ficava muito longe dali, apenas cinco quadras de distância, todos concordaram que seria melhor ir a pé mesmo, o tempo passaria bem rápido enquanto conversassem.

- Você está bonita hoje Kagome. – Houjo comentou enquanto eles se encaminhavam para o bar

- Ah, obrigada Houjo. – Disse Kagome forçando um pequeno sorriso. _Ai, não to afim disso hoje... _Ela pensou impaciente enquanto Rin dava risadinhas das tentativas fúteis de Houjo. Conversaram mais um pouco antes de chegarem.

- Depois da senhorita. – Miroku abriu a porta para Sango fazendo uma pequena e falsa cortesia para provocar risinhos das meninas.

Sango ignorou o gesto e entrou na "Universidade" acompanhada pelos outros.

- Ei, aqui. – Viram Bankotsu e os outros acenando amigos de uma mesa.

- Nossa, ainda bem que vocês chegaram cedo, ta bem cheio hoje. – Miroku comentou enquanto puxava uma cadeira.

Sentaram-se ao redor da mesa e pediram suas respectivas bebidas e coquetéis e falaram sobre seu dia e puseram as novidades em dia.

Inuyasha sentiu que o cheiro dela levava para fora do campus e para a rua, decidiu segui-la e a observar de longe. Havia chegado naquele planeta estranho e primitivo. A única vez que estivera lá foi acompanhado de Sesshoumaru, eles fizeram uma visita para se certificar sobre uma suposta sacerdotisa, porém foi alarme falso. Desta vez estava só e esperava que não estivessem errados sobre ela.

Sentindo seu rastro ele observou aquela humana. Percebeu que ela não estava só e que nada poderia fazer até surgir uma chance ideal, além de que ele teria de ver algum indicio de seus poderes ou seria tudo em vão novamente.

Localizou uma árvore, escalou e olhou o grupo entrar um recinto barulhento. A música daquela espelunca estava lhe dando dores de cabeça.

_Feh, irritante._

_**Segundo capítulo concluído com sucesso! :D**_

_**Espero que gostem! Um alô para minhas duas primeiras leitoras que me deixaram reviews:**_

_**neherenia sereniti**_

_**luisamrs3**_

_**Valeu por terem mandado comentários! Espero que este capítulo seja um pouco mais esclarecedor! :D**_

_**Beijos!**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Encontros

**Capítulo 3: Encontros**

Passaram-se horas desde que seu alvo entrara naquele lugar barulhento e que Inuyasha estava sentado naquela mesma árvore.

_Minha bunda já tá começando a ficar dormente... Maldita, quanto tempo você vai passar ai? _Ele pensou rabugento enquanto mudava de posição. Seus olhos começando a pesar um pouco e fecharam-se para um pequeno cochilo.

Nem Kagome estava com vontade de beber mais, nem ela estava aguentando Houjo bêbado tentando chamar sua atenção. _Dá até certa pena._ Mas tirando isso a noite foi agradável, seus amigos como sempre eram ótima companhia. Riram, dançaram... Sango chegou até a deixar passar o fato de Miroku tentar tocar sua bunda. Foi engraçado de ver! Mas já estava tarde e estava cansada.

- Gente, acho que já vou pra casa. – Kagome falou já se levantando da cadeira.

- Já? Mas ainda tá cedo. – Sango puxou a mão dela para perto.

- Já San. Eu já bebi demais e estou ficando com sono. – Ela disse sorrindo e abraçando a amiga.

- Ah bem, já que é assim, eu te acompanho Kagome. – Houjo já se agarrou nela.

_Ai saco, ele não vai me deixar em paz hoje? –_ Não precisa Houjo, o campus é bem pertinho e... – Ela começou

- Ah não, não, não, pode ser perigoso de noite e eu não sou homem de deixar mulher andar sozinha. – Houjo começou a gritar e Kagome teve que concordar na parte que ele não era homem.

- Bem, só não exagerem ok? – Ela brincou com os amigos ao se despedir.

- O que? Nunca, exagerar. Pfff. – Miroku respondeu virando mais uma dose de tequila.

Depois que saíram do bar, Houjo despencou em Kagome, que foi obrigada a apoiá-lo durante todo o caminho de volta da faculdade e ouvir enquanto ele falava baboseiras e dava em cima dela.

Houjo insistiu em acompanha-la até a porta de seu apartamento.

- Ééééé, já chegamos... – Kagome disse tirando o braço dele de seu ombro e procurando a chave do quarto, desesperada para se livrar do bêbado tarado.

- Pois é, mas que tal se a gente fizesse alguma coisa a mais, hein? – Ele disse chegando perto de Kagome.

- Houjo, eu realmente não estou interessada, você está bêbado e não sabe o que está dizendo. – Bateu a porta na cara, assim mesmo. Antes que pudesse pensar em trancar a porta, Houjo a abriu e foi entrando.

- HOUJO, QUE DIABOS? – Kagome já perdia a paciência.

-Calma Kagome, a gente pode conversar um pouquinho se você não 'tiver afim... – Ele começou a se aproximar dela.

- Houjo, eu quero você fora da minha casa nesse instante! – Ela falou ameaçadoramente. Sentiu suas mãos começarem a esquentar e seu corpo formigar.

- Kagome, por favor, não me mande embora. – Ele implorou de um jeito miserável, bem miserável e tentou forçar um abraço.

- EU DISSE FORA! – Ela o empurrou institivamente. E foi bem nessa hora que ele voou, passando da porta e indo de encontro com a parede oposta, desmaiando ali mesmo. Kagome arregalou os olhos, se assustou tanto que fechou a porta e deixou o garoto desacordado largado no corredor.

- O que cacete foi isso? – Ela correu direto para o banheiro.

_Eu sabia!_ Ele sorriu para si mesmo enquanto a evidência aparecia diante de seus olhos e observava o imbecil ser arremessado pela sacerdotisa. Ele soube na hora que aquela mínima demonstração de poder foi devido à energia negativa que o idiota estava passando, pois mesmo ele bêbado suas intenções não eram boas e Inuyasha sabia que apenas esse comportamento era o suficiente para desencadear a pureza da garota.

Talvez nem mesmo a garota soubesse, mas esses fenômenos e outros parecidos puderam sempre estar presentes na vida dela. Ela poderia até negar, mas Inuyasha apostaria que aquilo não era a primeira vez que acontecia.

_E lá vou eu._

Passara-se meia hora desde que Kagome e Houjo haviam ido embora e Miroku notara a besteira que fez ao deixá-la ir sozinha com seu colega de quarto, afinal sabia que ele nutria de sentimentos pela amiga. Pensou melhor e decidiu arrastar Rin e Sango de volta para casa. Resolveu não comentar para não preocupá-las.

_Mas que merda._

Ela saiu do banho ainda tremendo, não devido ao frio, mas ao choque. Ainda não tinha certeza do que tinha acontecido, talvez tenha sido adrenalina. Fosse o que fosse, aconteceu e ela se assustou. Não podia negar que era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, já tinha ouvido seu avô lhe dizer uma vez que ela era especial, mas não achava que ela tinha força para o que acabara de fazer. Quando era pequena e morava no templo da família, havia ocorrido pequenos incidentes, já esquecidos que agora lhe vieram a tona.

Tinha apenas oito anos quando teve uma pequena experiência sobrenatural. Ela estava brincando do lado de fora com seu irmão menor quando teve uma sensação de que alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer. Pegou seu irmãozinho e voltou para dentro de casa. Cinco minutos depois um carro dirigido por um bêbado irrompeu exatamente onde os dois estavam brincando. Desde esse dia ela sentia que tinha um bom anjo da guarda.

Suspirou e achou melhor se vestir. Ainda enrolada na toalha pegou seu celular e discou o número de Sango.

- _Oi Kags! Já estamos indo para casa, chegou bem?_

- Cheguei sim, mas escuta. Quando vocês chegarem será que podem pedir pra o Miroku buscar o lixo de colega de quarto que ele tem. Acho que ele desmaiou de tanto beber na nossa porta – Ela não quis comentar o que aconteceu, ainda achava loucura demais.

-_ Aff, aviso a ele! Estamos a duas quadras, em cinco minutos chegamos. Beijos!_

- Tchau! – Decidiu colocar um short jeans e uma camisa preta com estampa da sua banda favorita, Linkin Park. Já que Miroku estava vindo era melhor ficar mais apresentável, um pijama era demais.

Estava terminando de escovar os cabelos no banheiro, quando ouviu um baque no quarto. Com cautela ela se dirige a porta, segurando a escova como se fosse uma arma. _Tô ficando paranoica, isso sim!_

Não tinha nada lá. Respirou fundo e foi para a cozinha, talvez um copo de água com açúcar para acalmar.

Pegou um copo e o serviu com água da pia mesmo.

_Agora o açúcar. _Ela se virou e procurou o açucareiro no armário quando notou que havia uma luz fraca ligada a sua direita, ao se virar o viu. Uma pessoa agachada na frente da geladeira com uma lata de refrigerante na mão, a olhando.

- AAAAAH! MAS HEIN? – Ela gritou agarrando a bancada e derrubando o copo.

O estranho se assustou um pouco com sua reação e começou a falar em língua que Kagome não reconhecia, começando a se aproximar dela.

- Espera, fica longe... Ai! – Ela gritou ao pisar em um caco de vidro.

- _Ai, isso deve ter doído. – _Inuyasha observava enquanto procurava uma algo nos bolsos.

Kagome deu uns pulinhos até a sala, na esperança de alcançar o celular e chamar a policia.

_Esse dia só fica pior._

Mas antes que ela pudesse chegar perto do aparelho ela sentiu dois braços a levantando do chão a levando em direção à cama.

- Não, não, 'peraí. – Ela começou a chutar e socar o intruso, sem nenhum sucesso.

Ele a jogou na cama e agarrou seu pé sem nenhuma delicadeza e antes que ela pudesse puxar de volta, sentiu um alivio ao ver que o estranho aplicava uma espécie de pomada no machucado.

Ele falou mais algumas palavras que não compreendeu e se levantou. Kagome finalmente pode o enxergar direito e ver seu rosto. Para seu maior espanto era ele, o homem estranho do qual sonhara, seu protetor, ele realmente existia, com orelhas de cachorro e tudo. Não podia ser verdade, estava estática!

- Obrigada... – Ela falou cautelosa e se sentou na cama ainda sem crer. Queria falar com ele, perguntar seu nome, por que ele aparecia em seus sonhos, tudo de uma vez. – O que é você? – Ele balbuciou algo que Kagome não entendeu. – Você não é daqui? – Ela estava determinada a descobrir qualquer coisa. Ele ignorou a segunda pergunta e pareceu estar cheirando o ar, com preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

Se virou para ela e começou a falar e gestionar com as mãos, deixando Kagome confusa. Viu que suas tentativas de comunicação não estavam adiantando em nada e se aproximou da garota encolhida na cama, levantando-a e a jogou por cima de seu ombro.

Inuyasha começou a andar em direção a janela do quarto, com a menina esperneando novamente em seu ombro, mas ao olhar para lado de fora viu por volta de dez youkais no andar de baixo do prédio, já começando a escalar as paredes.

- Ai porra! – Ele se virou na direção da porta, talvez eles ainda não estivessem na frente também. Mas ao abrir a porta, se deparou com mais humanos, uma já com a mão na maçaneta, preparada para entrar e mais dois atrás carregando o que desmaiara mais cedo.

- Huuuuuh... – Balbuciou a garota menor à porta, claramente sem entender a cena diante de seus olhos, notando depois sua colega nos ombros de um estranho. Foi então que o homem que ajudava o colega foi para cima de Inuyasha, tentando acertá-lo. Falava e gritava, mas não entendia nenhuma palavra. O derrubou com um chute, é claro, aprendera a lutar desde mais novo e nunca perdera para ninguém além de Sesshoumaru. Mas se bem que o rapaz tinha suas habilidades.

A garota que o ajudava largou o desmaiado sem pensar duas vezes e correu ao auxilio da amiga pequena e tentaram derrubá-lo ou a fazer soltar sua refém, o que deu certo. Ele resolveu largá-la no chão e segurar as outras duas. Viu que o amigo delas ia se levantar e deu-lhe outro chute. A gritaria estava o deixando louco. Não tinha mais tempo para brincadeiras, jogou as duas que brigavam com ele em cima do garoto e pegou a sacerdotisa no colo de novo. E dessa vez saiu porta a fora.

- Sango! Rin! Miroku! Me ajudem! – Ela viu tudo com medo, o maluco estava levando ela embora. Estava confusa e assustada. Quando saíram do prédio ele parou e a tirou dos ombros. Segurou seus braços e a olhou nos olhos, demonstrava preocupação assim como havia sonhado, isso fez com que parasse de lutar.

- _Você precisa entender que é para o seu bem _– Ela não entendia, mas seus olhos lhe passaram segurança. Ela decidiu acreditar, somente. No sonho ele era bom, na vida real poderia ser também.

O pandemônio se instalou logo depois de se acertarem, ela viu o primeiro monstro antes dele e gritou. Quando ele virou foi por um triz que não foi acertado por um jato de luz azul. Ele a puxou e deu um salto para fora, na rua. Estavam cercados, havia pelo menos uma dúzia de youkais os rodeando, tinha que agir logo.

- Puta merda! – Viu os amigos da garota saindo de dentro do prédio em direção a eles, um youkai leão que também os viu já estava mirando uma arma nos três. Precisava impedir, não podia simplesmente assistir aquelas pessoas morrerem. A garota não iria cooperar também, ele sabia.

Segurou a sacerdotisa com uma mão e com a outra enfiou as garras pelas costas do youkai que caiu na hora, ouviu a menina gritar. Não tinha tempo para pensar, os inimigos se aproximavam e rápido. Correu com a garota para perto dos outros e puxou a que usava rabo de cavalo pela mão também, não podiam se comunicar e ele apelou para o improviso. Desatou a correr com as duas garotas e viu os outros dois os seguindo atrás, deu certo afinal.

Desativou a camuflagem da nave à medida que se aproximavam, ela estava no modo de invisibilidade e parada no terreno de uma construção abandonada no final da rua. Teria que levar todos afinal.

Kagome estancou quando viu o _nada_ se transformar em uma nave, forçando o rapaz de cabelos brancos a parar. Ele ainda segurava seu braço e o de Sango firmemente, olhou para traz e viu Miroku e Rin correndo para alcançá-los. Trocou olhares com o rapaz de novo e logo ele empurrou-a e a amiga para dentro, as duas caíram e segundos depois ele jogou também os outros amigos ao seu lado.

- O que é isso? Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?! – Sango gritava. Todos eles estavam confusos.

- Não sei, não sei – Kagome passava as mãos nos cabelos, nervosa.

O misterioso rapaz fechou tudo e deu partida na máquina em que estavam. Com um solavanco a coisa tomou vida e eles partiram. Eles esperaram todos juntos enquanto observavam o dono da confusão mexer em vários botões e dispositivos no painel.

- Kagome, o que está acontecendo? – Rin a perguntou, com a voz meio chorosa.

- Juro que não sei, Rin. O que eu acho que sei não está fazendo muito sentido para mim. Acho que aqueles monstros estavam querendo a mim.

- Por quê? O que eles queriam e o que você acha que sabe? Diz qualquer coisa, Kagome!

- Calma Miroku! Não está vendo que ela também está nervosa? – Sango censurou o amigo.

- Todos estamos. Eu já sonhei com ele...

- Oi? Como é, amiga?! – Os três fizeram cara de espanto, mas ela não pôde continuar o relato. Nesse momento sentiu uma dor aguda no braço direito, o rapaz estava segurando algum tipo de seringa/pistola. Seu sorriso era maldoso.

- Tá maluco?! – Miroku levantou rapidamente pronto para tentar brigar novamente. Antes que a agressão começasse Kagome entrou na frente.

- Calma! Vamos tentar nos acalmar. Miroku, não quero ver você machucado de novo.

- Machucado? Ele ia morrer isso sim! – O estranho cruzou os braços e fez cara feia.

- Morrer o qu... Espera! Eu te entendi...

**Beeeeem... Esse é o capítulo três! Hehe**

**Primeiramente, desculpas pela demora. O carnaval não me permitiu postar mais cedo! (Olinda estava me chamando kkk)**

**E mais uma vez obrigada às leitoras que deixaram review! O número está aumentando! :)**

**neherenia sereniti, luisamrs3, FernandaFas e Sakura Malfoy Chan 2! Obrigada por lerem! **

**Beijos! Em breve o quarto capítulo! ;***


End file.
